This invention relates to the field of landscaping and lawn care. More particularly it involves a cover to be placed around posts, trees, or any other vertical structures normally found outdoors so as to inhibit the growth of vegetation around the vertical structure. The main purpose of this device is to facilitate lawn care and landscaping and to cover the area immediately around a vertical obstruction so that vegetation does not grow in that area.
In the landscaping or lawn mowing field cutting or trimming around posts or other vertical structures with machinery has been a long-standing problem. Oftentimes, resort is had to hand-held devices which are laborious and time consuming and hence expensive.
This particular device is easily placed around a vertical obstruction. The device may be used in parks, along the highway where guardrails are in place, or around any outdoor structure for the purpose of inhibiting the growth of vegetation.
One purpose of this invention is to make lawn care and landscaping easier and less costly with respect to trimming around vertical obstructions. Another object of this invention is to improve the speed and ease with which outdoor areas may be kept neat and free from weeds or other vegetation. Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the attached Specification.